


Testing Complete

by voidscout



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: BDSM, Fucking Machine, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Other, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrator, dildo, im horny and lonely lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidscout/pseuds/voidscout
Summary: Miu finally finishes her best project yet - and she can’t wait to try it out.





	Testing Complete

**Author's Note:**

> ayo, ya’ll. this is my first smut here, so, uh, yah i guess? this may not be that good, but w/e, lol. enjoy.

Miu wiped the sweat from her brow as she took a step back to admire her latest invention. It didn’t look like anything special at first glance - a thick metal table on top of what appeared to be an engine of some kind, which was hooked up to a computer - but the inventor knew it was much more than that. It was her amazing, gorgeous, and world-changing idea come to life - the Fuck-A-Tron 1000! (She was still iffy on the name - the Fuck-A-Tron 1000 was just a placeholder.) She giddily made her way over to the computer, and switched on the monitor. Once it turned on, she clicked on one of the desktop shortcuts, which then opened a menu. She already had a ‘test mode’ option set up, but she messed around with the settings a little bit to double-check everything was there. When she was finally confident it was ready to go, she activated the test mode. A prompt came up on the screen for her to lay down on the metal table. She glanced over to the door to make sure it was locked, before taking off her goggles and placing them on her desk, as she made her way to the table. She laid down, a grin on her face. She could barely conceal her excitement as the machine detected her presence and sprung to life.

Metal arms with hands at the end (similar to the ones on one of her other inventions) sprung from the sides of the table - six in total. Two grabbed her wrists, and two grabbed her ankles, spreading her into an ‘X’ shape. The remaining two appendages slipped under her shirt, lifting it up to her neck, showing off her boobs in a lacy black bra. They got to work, massaging and fondling her chest, prompting a few light moans and groans from the blonde. This continued for a few moments, before she was lifted up about 2 feet. A seventh hand left the end of the table, holding a white and grey vibrator tightly. It activated it on its lowest setting, and held the device against her panties, where her clit would be. She mumbled and groaned, biting her lower lip as her hips twitched at the new sensation. This prompted the machine to turn up the pressure, as the vibrator reached its next setting. The two hands kept massaging her tits as this happened, now moving her bra away so they could pinch and gently pull on her nipples. This continued for a few minutes, the vibrator slowly increasing in intensity, before reaching its highest setting. At this point, Miu’s hips were bucking upwards, and her panties were soaking wet. She was dripping onto the metal table below her, leaving a small puddle. Her whole body was hot and sweaty, as she panted. Finally, her hips bucked upwards a final time as she let out a loud moan, as she reached her orgasm. The machine pulled the vibrator away from her clit, leaving her limp, only being supported by the other hands. She was only given a few moments to relax, though, as she was forced upright.

The hands on her ankles let go, letting her kneel on the table, but the hands at her wrists remained, holding her straight. Her panties were slipped to her knees as another appendage exposed itself to her. Instead of having another hand at the end, though, it had a dildo - pink in colour (Miu chose it herself). It immediately went towards her pussy, rubbing around her entrance. The hands at her boobs moved away, instead going to spread her thighs wider to allow an easier entrance. Miu squirmed slightly, but didn’t protest. It only took the machine a few moments to get ready before ramming itself into her without restraint. She let out a loud gasp, tensing up. A rhythm slowly developed, as the dildo was pulled out, and pushed back in. The blonde slowly began moving to the rhythm, her moans and grunts matching up with the beat of the appendage inside of her. It slowly got faster, and faster, and faster, until it reached its fastest speed. Miu struggled to keep up the pace, instead letting herself relax, as the climax built up.

It was only a few moments later when she let a squeal-like moan, her eyes rolling backwards and her tongue lolling out. The machine pulled out, leaving her there, dripping onto the table, and only adding to the original puddle. The arms slowly lowered her down, as the computer let out a simple ‘Test Complete’ before turning off. She pressed her face against the cold metal, a giggle slipping out of her mouth. The test was definitely a success in her books.


End file.
